


This Is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [12]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Crack, Gen, Interview, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thought it would be a good idea to interview the Amazon Quartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** The villains of Sailor Moon are making a stand. They're here to say that their side of the story was never heard! And they're a rowdy bunch, so this time around, they're making sure everyone knows the whole story.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
> **Notes:** Won third place in the _Interview With a Villain_ challenge during Battle III at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

FADE IN ON TALK SHOW SET – TABLE WITH COFFEE MUGS IN FRONT OF CHEESY FLORAL COUCH AND LIVING ROOM BACKDROP.

CLOSE UP ON HOST

HOST: Hi and welcome to SML Today!

AUDIENCE APPLAUDS

HOST: We have a terrific show for you: superstar and beloved idol Aino Minako will drop by to teach us how to make curry. This time she promises she actually knows how to cook it! 

But first: our guest today hails from – wait, who are you?

FOUR JUGGLING BALLS BLOCK THE SHOT OF THE HOST. ZOOM OUT TO FIND JUNJUN DOING TRICKS. A RED HEADED GIRL APPEARS UPSIDE DOWN IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA.

VESVES: What’s this do?

CAMERA TWO, WIDESHOT. VESVES IS LAYING ON TOP OF CAMERA ONE, CONTROLLED BY CERECERE, SWINGING IT AROUND TO KNOCK VESVES OFF. JUNJUN SHOWS OFF FOR THE CAMERA.

PALLA PALLA SITS ON THE COUCH WITH HOST AND STARES AT HER.

HOST: Um – hi?

PALLA PALLA: Palla Palla thinks lady is really pretty, but better watch out for falling debris.

HOST: . . .

WIDE SHOT. JUNJUN TOSSES A BALL UP HIGH. PAN. BALL HITS A LIGHT, CAUSING IT TO CRASH ONTO STAGE. HOST, AUDIENCE SCREAM. CERECERE AND VESVES YELL AT EACH OTHER. SET TOPPLES, FLATTENING HOST.

CLOSE UP OF PALLA PALLA STARING INTO OTHER CAMERA.

LOUD CRASH OFF CAMERA. PAN UP AS LIGHT COMES CRASHING ONTO CAMERA TWO. CUT TO NETWORK LOGO.


End file.
